Sung By
by PastelPixi
Summary: Retellings of all of your favorite Vocaloid story! (It keeps original plot but is more detailed)
1. Chapter 1: Circus Monster

Time is dead and gone

"Welcome to VOCA Circus!" The crowd cheered and clapped, excited. For today, they were going to see a monster.

"My name is Ringmaster KAITO, and I have an act for you today! The daughter of the Devil, the creature who crawled out of the sewers, the girl eternally doomed to Hell, singing her song of eternal sadness! In the meanwhile, please give a round of applause for our clowns, Betram and Bertie!"

Kaito bowed and ducked under the thick curtain dividing the performer's area and the stage.

Show must go on

He walked past the acrobat. He walked past the horse girl, and the fortune teller. Then, he reached a set of stairs, and he gripped the railing as if he was afraid of whatever was downstairs.

He looked around the place: musty, cold and mossy, a fry cry from the brightly colored and lit area of upstairsIt's time for our actLUKAAA! IT'S TIME FOR YOUR ACT!" He yelled at the only thing in the room: a cage containing a monster.

They all scream at me

"PUT THIS ON!" He tossed a piece of cloth to the thing inside, who wrapped the cloth around her eyes like she had done it hundreds of times.

Kaito unlocked the cage door, stepped inside and grabbed the monster's hand.

"Don't try to run." Kaito hissed, then he dragged her upstairs.

They cannot see

No one looked at her, and if they did, it was one of those quick, fleeting glances. Kaito grabbed her hands and handcuffed them together.

"Sit, and don't move." He walked away, leaving the pink-haired girl alone.

Luka sat down against the wall, and listened.

This curtain hides me  
An amazing gift  
So quick and swift

LUKA'S POV

After a while though, the familiar sounds were boring and I abandoned my task of distracting myself. Instead, I turned to my favorite thought: Gumi.

You were amazing

Tears started to come by the thought of her name, so I decided to just think of her below the neck. I couldn't bear to think of her face, even after all these months. Anyone could wear what she wore, really.

First, her boots. White with a mint tip. Then, her skirt. A bottom layer of white, a top layer of yellow and a thick orange part. Lastly, her top. A yellow tank top with a orange bust.

Then, I couldn't resist thinking about her face. Green eyes, like an emerald pool and flyaway, messy, shoulder-length hair.

By myself I can't

She loved carrots. I remembered, when, late at night, she would creep down from her room and slip food between my cage bars. Carrot soup, carrot juice, raw carrots and carrot candies.

"Goodnight, love. Sleep well." she would say before going back up.

A loud noise broke me from my thoughts.

They start to chant

"CIRCUS MONSTER! CIRCUS MONSTER!" The crowd yelled. They wanted me.

Someone grabbed my hand and pulled me up roughly. Probably Kaito.

"C'mon. Time to preform, my darling songbird. After the performance, if we're lucky,someone'll want you too..."

Why are you not here? Kaito let his words trail off, but we both knew what was going to happen. You would have killed him.

Kaito lifted up the curtain for me and I walked onto the stage, alone. The crowd cheered loudly at me, was I worth the price of admission?

Grinning at me

"Is she saying something?" The crowd quieted and their ears perked up. I was hit enough times to know my cue.

"Roar!" I said, but instead of it coming out like that, it came out like an actual roar- low-pitched and animalistic.

Screams came from the crowd.

I lay on my knees

"Don't worry," Kaito smiled. "She won't hurt you." Then he pushed me down into a kneeling position, and, once I was down, he clipped a collar onto my neck, which was attached to a pole.

Long ago, I had stopped feeling the shame and worthlessness of being put on display.

They want to hear me

The crowd cheered once again, pleased that the monster was put down.

"NOW, SING, DEMON!"

I opened my mouth, ready to sing my melody when I realized: I couldn't sing. My voice ached, from singing 15 hours a day straight, from yesterday and the day after that.

So I didn't sing. I COULDN'T.

Why can not 'he' see?

All I want is you, Gumi. Everyday, I dream about joining you and leaving this cursed life, but I can't. When I stick a knife in myself, all I do is come back to life again and back to hell.

Why can't I be reborn? To a different life, the one you're in? One when I'm not a freak?

The crowd's screams began fading away when I leaned my head in my hands.I knew I would be punished later, but I didn't care. Tears fell out of my eyes and dripped onto the wood.

I want to see you

A hand picked up my head and another one slapped me, leaving me breathless. The crowd made no more noise, probably sitting on the edge of their seats.

I heard the 'click' of my collar being released from the pole.

"Ladies and gents, we have a SPECIAL act for you!"

Someone grabbed my waist and lifted me up. I didn't try to struggle or put up a fight. Why bother?

I need to see you

Then, the hands quickly went down to clutch my feet, and I began spinning. I could feel it.

And then I was off, flying into the air. Even though I wanted to die, I didn't want to die this way! There is no scarier thing then being blindfolded, about to hit a wall.

The minutes were like hours, thick and soupy. Until I slammed into rock.

The pain... was explosive. I could feel the blood dripping.

I have to see you

Kaito's voice began to vanish, and the pain slowed to a dull throb.

Then I was walking in the dark. There was a pinprick of light, and with every footstep I took, I got closer. I knew I was dying.

Then I saw them. An angel was standing in front of the bright light, and Gumi was right behind her.

"Luka!" she waved to me with the happiest look on her face. She ran past the angel and grabbed one of my hands.

"NO! YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME!"

I turned my head, and there was Kaito. A very angry Kaito.

"Quick," Gumi hissed. "Let's go,before he gets to you." I walked towards Gumi when I saw her staring at me sadly.

I looked down and realized I hadn't moved.

Gumi wrapped her arms around me.

"Goodbye, Luka."

I pulled her closer. "Goodbye, Gumi. This isn't the last time we'll see each other... I promise!"

A sudden flash of light blinded me.

What happened to you?

I woke up.

I sat up and noticed I was still on the stage. Nothing felt different except for a faint headache.

"KAITOOOOOO!" I yelled. A few minutes, the blue haired man came.

"Yes, my dearest Luka?" he sneered.

"WHAT THE HELL happened in that tunnel?" I was mad. At him. How dare he take my love away from me?

I could imagine his eyes narrowing. "First of all, don't talk to me like that. I'm your Master and I just saved your life. Second of all, those people were attempting to bring you to the Underworld. So there."

I lowered my voice. "Master, is my head alright?"

He laughed. "Of course it is, thanks to my get back in your cage, mutt."

He grabbed my hand and led me up stairs. For a second he stopped, and I heard a 'click' of my cage lock. Then, he roughly shoved me.

"Alright."

He ripped my blindfold off and leered at me. I must admit, he was handsome- with his boyish smile and his short hair.

The light played havoc on my eyes, so I squinted and backed away.

"Oh, trying to run away, darling?" Kaito came even closer and put both of his arms above my head, trapping me.

"Stop..." I squirmed under his glare. Gumi, why aren't you here? Because I knew what he was doing. And I didn't like it.. not one bit.

"Stop!" he screamed in a high pitched voice. He laughed for a second.

"Luka, what are you?" he asked.

I knew the answer that he wanted, and that was true. "A monster."

"And monsters don't have rights." Then Kaito put his lips to mine. I tried to break away, but he held my head in place.

Finally, he gasped "You like it.. huh?"

I said nothing. He needed to leave. Kaito stepped back, away from me.

"Here.. I have a present for you." He smiled and took a balled piece of fabric from his pocket. He tossed it to me.

"Oh, and I also have this." He left the cage for a second and came back with two bowls.

Then, he set them on the ground.

"You need to sing." He locked my cage and left. I just couldn't bring myself after she died.. I can't let my heart soar again, or my mind sharpen. The only reason I could sing is because of her.. my melody was happy because she was in my life, but also sad because we could never be near each other.

After I heard his footsteps on the stairs, I said to myself, "You aren't Gumi." What else could I do?

Then I unballed the fabric in my hands: A mint dress. It was beautiful.. but beautiful things aren't meant for people like me.

The sadness, and the misery was crushing me.. so I sang. In my head only, though. The music played in my head, and I stretched out on the floor and listened. I could still hear the circus going on. My own Nightmare.

But my mind wandered to the person I hated most in the world: Kaito. He was a cruel man, a tyrant if you will, and a pervert of the worst degree.

I silently plead to whatever God was out there to not let Kaito get to me.

Why did you have to leave, Gumi? You were always there for me, back when we were both singers for the circus, back when we went to Hell and back together every day. Eventually you did the thing I never could.. and you weren't a monster anymore.

I hated to sing. Once upon a time, I liked it, enjoyed the feeling but now I don't. I only sing blindfolded and angry for a cruel audience.

I adjusted my position so I was sitting, slumped against the cage bars and I opened my eyes to darkness. I should have known Gumi would leave me someday,all good things never last. But I was too blinded by love to open my eyes, we both were.

I remember the last time I ever saw her. It was before our act, we were to sing a duet. At the last moment, before we went on stage, she looked at me, like as if she was trying to remember my face, then she said "Bye." Before I could say anything, she took my hand and ran to the stage.

Then I remembered two other missing performers: the lions! Rin and Len, the half human, half lion kids were always fun, with their energy and playfulness. Where did they go?

I was jolted out of my memories with roars, and then I was jolted into a blur of colors, sounds, smells... what's happening?

Then everything stopped and I saw where I was: the performer's area. I tried to scream, stand up, do anything, but I couldn't! I was paralyzed, forced to watch whatever was unfolding in front of me.

Gumi's voice, high pitched and clear came floating from the stage. "I will never forget you, darling, ever~~, I will never forget the memories we had together, never~ever~~!" This was the duet we had sung together. Then we both came out, and Master grabbed my hand, pulling me away.

This was it, I realized. I was watching Gumi's death. I was going to learn who killed her. I can't- but I must, my eyes won't close, my mouth won't move.

The lion twins, Rin and Len came bounding up to Gumi. "Hiya Gumi-san! Can we play?" Gumi threw them a gentle smile. "Sorry guys, you knew the rules."

Rin and Len were dangerous, they could hurt someone. But they loved Gumi, they would never harm her!

" . !" They dropped on their haunches and surrounded her, hatred distorting their features, their eyes red.

"Will I still see you, Luka? I have to.." She spoke her thoughts out loud and slowly began moving back, trying to escape.

But as soon as she blinked, they pounced on her. All I could hear is the thud of Gumi's body falling to the ground. Then I heard nothing, thrown back into the whirlwind of senses,

I looked up and noticed I was still in my cage, alone, without Gumi. The sadness ripped me apart, and I sobbed loudly, mourning her.

I never see them  
I despise them so  
Lying so useless, they start to holler  
"Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster!"


	2. Chapter 2: Thousand Year Wiegenlied

"I'm sorry for being alive". Clarith was. Simply because of her white hair, she was mocked and made fun of by everyone in the village. The forest was the only place she could find peace. She walked up to an old tree and knelt down. Closing her eyes, she wished for something simple.

"I wish for friends."

The sound of her voice made me feel upset, because she hated herself so much. I wish I could help her, tell her it's not her fault but I couldn't. For I was just a ghost, something that should have gone away a long time ago.

Then, a woman manifested in front of me.

"Sorceress?" I cried. Very few people got to see her in their lives.

Her face kept on changing, so I could never tell her hair color or her face shape. All I could tell is she had blue eyes.

"Michaela Hatsu, I will fufill you wish of being human for one thousand years, if you live that long. But I must warn you, destruction comes your way."

The pain came first.

Then the waking.

I woke up in a forest, groggy and stiff, standing up on weak legs, holding onto a tree for support.

Why was I here? Where was I? Who was I?

I didn't know any of the answers, but I did know that I had a lot of work in store.

Eventually I got bored of standing and began to explore the forest, bit by bit.

Then I saw her.

She was kneeling, crying. I didn't understand why though.

"Why are you crying?" She turned her tearstained face to me, and I saw how beautiful she was.

The tears ran down her face, but I still didn't understand why. So I decided to try something else out.

"Hi. I'm Michaela." The name just came to me, but I knew it was mine.

"Clarith." Clarith frowned. "Isn't 'Clarith' ugly? Everyone always says so."

"Well," I smiled brightly at her. "I don't think it is!"

Clarith and I talked all day long by an old, tall tree. She told me her dream of becoming a doctor, and well.. everything about herself.

In turn, I told her everything I knew about myself, which was nothing.

Even though I just met her, despite all of our differences, I felt.. something for her, and she felt it too, I could tell by her facial expressions. I wanted to tell the whole world ' I LIKE CLARITH AND SHE LIKES ME!' We understood each other so well, I knew we were meant to meet.

I felt the urge to protect her, so that we could be together. This town felt unfamiliar, which scared me, but with Clarith I knew I would be all right.

Everyday with Clarith was like a new day, so joyful and bright! Even though the townspeople laughed at her and mocked us when we came to town, I didn't care. As long as I could see her smile, everything, I thought, would be okay.

Until the letter came. "Michaela, Michaela, there's a ball tonight! Let's go! " I knew just by looking at her eyes how badly she wanted to attend.

" If you can find us dresses, I would love to." We wouldn't be able to go, and that was fine by me.

"I'll make some right now!"

We made a picture, walking through the words in our fancy ballgowns.

"Clarith, you look beautiful." She did. The silver dress she made highlighted her beautiful hair.

"Ah, but you look best." I twirled for a second, admiring how the dark blue gown spun.

Despite my unwillingness to go, Clarith begged me to- and I'm not too sure I regretted being there.

"No, but really. We have to be careful at the ball. They don't like the idea of women loving other women." Clarith frowned. "We can't be together for the ball."

I was about to run back home when we were at the palace.

He kept on staring at me. The king from across the sea. King Kaito. He stood up from his chair and made his way to me. I hoped he wouldn't dance with me, in my eyes he looked disgusting. Evidently not to others.

A crowd of women stopped him, admiring his country. Quickly moving, I hid inside the other mass of ballgowns and tuxedos.

"Teal-haired woman with the blue gown, please halt!" Kaito called out and my heart dropped like a stone imagining Clarith faking a smile, but really feeling betrayed.

The crowd parted for Kaito, and in a matter of seconds he was right next to me.

"Beautiful woman, what's your name?" He grinned

"Michaela Hatsu." I turned to leave, but he yelled "Stay with me!" How could I deny him?

It was a long night to be certain, but the king loved me.

Clarith came back from her usual morning chores looking worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

In response, she took me outside and pointed to a tree. "Look what's on it."

At first glance, it looked like a piece of paper, but upon further notice, it had my face on it and said that the king wanted me.

"Don't leave me! You might never come back!" she cried.

I laughed. "I'll be fine, but I have to go to him." In reality, I was nervous. What did he want me, a peasant girl for?

The trip to the palace he was staying at only took a couple minutes, but by the time I arrived I was a nervous wreck.

When I rung the doorbell, he came down personally to meet me.

"Michaela! Come, let's have some tea." He led me outside to a beautiful garden with tables and chairs.

The King wanted to waste time with small talk, but I cut to the chase.

"King Kaito.. if you don't mind my forwardness... why did you invite me here?"

His face grew solemn. "Because, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you ever since I met you, nearly a week ago. I want you to marry me."

For a second, I stopped breathing.

"If you marry me, I'll give you 500,00 coins a year." Kaito said.

The sheer amount of money that was worth was enough to make anyone say yes, but I wanted Clarith.

"I even rejected Princess Kagamines proposal out of love for you!" He added. Wow. To reject her he must love me, for she was a force of her own.

"Can I give the money to someone else?" Clarith. Maybe she could have a better life.

"Of course!" The King smiled.

"I will marry you, King Kaito." I looked anywhere else but him when I spoke. It was all for Clarith.

His voice was soft. "I have a present for you." Kaito grabbed my right hand and slipped something cold on my finger.

A ring. A reminder of what I did for her.

Clarith was saddened when I told her what happened, but I twisted it to sound like Kaito forced me to marry him. As a husband- to be, he wasn't so bad. He was kind and such, but I just wasn't attracted to him. Also, when news came out that I was the King's fiancee, Princess Kagamine was deeply upset, and so was the rest of the country. He rejected the princess for a lowly commoner!

Clarith and I could hardly meet, and that is when I learned what true love really felt like. Everything I felt when I met her for the first time. The announcement of me and Kaito's wedding was official. I could no longer go and change it, but I wish I could.

So me and Clarith decided to have a binding ceremony. To prove that we were each other's for eternity. We met in the woods, and exchanged vows.

Clarith said to me "Even if everyone in the world mocks and laughs at me, as long as you are by my side, then I will be happy."

In turn, I said "Even if everyone in the world mocks and laughs at you, I will protect you so you can always laugh."

Before I left, Clarith hugged me and murmured in my ear " Let's meet in the forest next week, I'll wait for you." She broke the embrace and smiled. "I heard about the country's uprising against you. Be safe walking back!"

I almost didn't leave her, but I knew I had to. It was late at night, but I wasn't scared about walking to the palace. I saw a boy with blonde hair walking the opposite direction from each other. As we passed each other, we exchanged greetings.

"G'night, Miss." he said.

"Goodnight." I gave him a small smile and continued walking.

I couldn't help noticing how beautiful the night was as I walked by a town landmark ; the old well.

"AHH!"

I tripped over something, landing on my back. Then, I saw the golden-haired boy's face looming over me and a knife went in my heart.

The pain overcame me,so I didn't struggle when he picked me up and threw me down the deep, dark well.

In my fleeting moments of life, I thought of her. Clarith's clean white hair and her clumsy smile. But I was scared for her, that she wouldn't live after my death- I wanted her to have a happy life.

I took a ragged breath and spoke to the darkness "If we could meet again, there's something I want to tell you. If I could be reborn..."

I knew this was my last breath.

"If I could be reborn..."


	3. Chapter 3: Scissoroid

Miku Hatsune sat in the academy cafe, pushing around a bowl of leek soup. Normally, that was her favorite dish, but she just didn't have the heart to eat it. She glanced around the cafe for a glimpse of her sister and cringed when she found Luka looking so happy, talking to her friends. I'm sorry Luka, she thought, but I just can't tolerate it anymore!

"Miku's such a BITCH!" her sister called out, wanting to hurt her. If you want to curse, just curse Master, Miku bitterly wanted to say.

She remembered when her and Luka first came to VOCA Academy six months ago. Miku was so glad to have her younger sister with her, they could practice singing together before classes. In one of those sessions, Luka ran to her happily, chanting "I want to become a great singer like you, Miku!"

But Luka was so mean to her! She stole her singing teacher, Master from Miku. Miku was the best singer in the whole school and she was the only one that got advanced singing lessons- until Luka sauntered in one day. Was he tired of Miku's voice? Did he want Luka instead?

Master was so kind and handsome, she didn't want Luka to know him. She would rather have no one here with her.

Dinner ended, so Miku headed to the common room to be alone with her thoughts. Once she found a comfy chair, she continued thinking about Luka

It was Luka's fault that this is happening, I just want my teacher back, she thought. She would always use her big boobs and pretend to have a clumsy voice just for him to like her.

Luka shoved her boobs in Master's face and would sing the whole song in an unsteady pitch, and then get sad when Master or Miku told her the pitch was off, so Master would always ruffle Luka's hair, give her compliments and pat her shoulder. Miku would see the sly look Luka would give her afterwards.

Filled with rage, Miku stood up and ran to the dorm they shared. I liked you, but you didn't behave! Miku thought.

She pushed the door open and grabbed a pair of scissors, then walked to her sister's bunk bed and stood over her. Sleep, forever Luka! Miku silently prayed.

Luka's eyes fluttered open. "I'm so happy to see you! You haven't talked to me in a while. I do appreciate you, you know. You're so kind and the best singer ever!"

Miku looked at her sister, so happy to see her, and realized she couldn't kill Luka,dropping the scissors on her sister's coverlet. Just as she did that, an eerie smile appeared on Luka's face and she laughed.

"Just KIDDING!" In one swift movement, Luka picked up the scissors and cut Miku's neck with it, laughing at the horrified expression on her sisters face and the blood dripping from Miku's neck and mouth onto the floor.

"Hey Miku! Your job's over. I love Master so much, now he's my exclusive teacher!" Luka chirped to the corpse and sat down, hugging her knees to her chest and putting an arm around the body of Miku.

All night, a high pitched laugh could be heard from Dorm 337.


	4. Chapter 4: The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka

"Did you hear about the tailor shop on the corner of Embizaka?" Yoshi asked her companion, Masuka. Though both of them were aging, it still didn't mean that they couldn't talk! "Yes, the girl who owns it is very nice, and she has such skill! Kayo Sudou, her name is." Masuka frowned for a moment. "Poor dear seems so troubled."

Kayo put down the dress she was hemming and sighed sadly. It was the afternoon, when her lover had a break from work, and he hadn't come home. He never came to her anymore, he was so unfaithful.

She reminded herself that she had to devote herself to her work, angrily gripping her mother's sewing scissors, remembering the quote her mother used to tell her 'The more you sharpen them, the better they cut.'

After her work was done, she decided to go to the main square, since it was a fine day outside. Kayo spotted him with an unknown woman. They looked happy together, and the woman looked lovely in her red kimono.

Feeling sick, she ran back to her tailoring shop where she grabbed a kimono that she remembered needed mending and her sewing scissors. Tears soaked her cheeks, but she knew that she must work, so she did.

The next day she went to the main square again, and noticed that the town seemed tense.. because of a murder? She wasn't sure. Anyways, she noticed her love near a bridge, talking to another unknown woman. He looked upset, and she was consoling him. The woman was beautiful, with her teal hair and green sash. She didn't know he liked girly-girls.

Running back to the shop, with red eyes because of crying, she got her sewing scissors and began to mend the sash in front of her,

The next day, when Kayo went to the main square, the town was restless because of another crime. Noticing her love at the hairpin shop, she stopped and lingered, seeing him giving a yellow hairpin to another woman. She was so young, just a child. How indecent, how immoral!

She went back to the shop and grabbed her scissors, realizing that they looked a bit odd, Oh, well. She still worked hard.

"Finally! I'm done with my work!" She spoke out loud and made a choice to go and find her lover, since he wasn't coming she was going to look for him.

He was so easy to find, and she pulled him aside and told him "A scarlet kimono with an emerald sash. Yellow hairpin, delicately worn. With these, I'm now the type of girl you like. What do you think? Am I beautiful?"

The next day, Kyo went back to the town square. Everyone was in a panic; a family of four had been killed in the past few days, How sad that was.

Her love acted so cruelly yesterday. "Good day, it's nice to meet you." He acted like she was a stranger!

She reminded herself that she still must work, and looking at her scissors, she noticed they were crimson. Well, the more you sharpen them, the better they cut, she thought.


End file.
